


A Gentleman's Guide to Alternate Universes

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 27 Year Old Manga Kaito Visits 17 Year Old Animation Kaito's Universe, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pure Crack, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 黑羽张望四周，熟悉的课堂，黑板，窗外的绿叶，老款手机上滚动播放着 KID 立志夺取绯红之泪的新闻，这是十多年前的事了，入睡前还在为第二天加班而心烦的黑羽睁开眼睛就梦回高中，深吸一口气，十分冷静，往自己的手上掐了一把。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 今年2.23是白黑酱初遇30周年，Lofter 搞24h 活动，我是01:00选手！  
> ※ 这篇是27岁十年后东京调情系列里的黑羽穿到17岁动画黑羽身上，对原创动画里 SPIDER 剧情的吐槽  
> ※ 超级沙雕又瞎写的一篇， 通篇黑羽不靠谱叙述，黑羽内心戏很多，做梦时候非常放飞自我，用沙雕文过节啦哈哈哈哈

上课铃。

黑羽猛地惊醒，手机掉到桌上，一时间没有反应过来自己在哪里，直到青子的声音出现在自己身后：“真的，都失败几次了，还真是得不到教训啊，这个臭小偷。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽张望四周，熟悉的课堂，黑板，窗外的绿叶，老款手机上滚动播放着 KID 立志夺取绯红之泪的新闻，这是十多年前的事了，入睡前还在为第二天加班而心烦的黑羽睁开眼睛就梦回高中，深吸一口气，十分冷静，往自己的手上掐了一把。

好痛！

……不是梦？

“劝你放弃比较好哦，” 红子的声音，“江湖上盛传那颗红宝石，其实是——”

和十年前几乎一模一样的台词，黑羽面上波澜不惊，内心惊涛骇浪，摸了下桌子，凉的，手感真实，看了下青子，十分年轻，胶原蛋白充足，明明上周本体还朝他抱怨过已经长出了一条细细的眼纹，又看了下红子，红子倒是青春永驻，讲话样子也丝毫未变，三个月前见了一面，对方的确说过一些莫名其妙的话，可惜自己照例敷衍丝毫没往心里去，早知道就应该多问几句——

“你在说绯红之泪吗？”

嚯，黑羽想，忘了还有这位。

黑羽从青子身后探出头，17岁的白马探坐在教室斜后面（嗯？什么时候换的座位），正在专心致志地看一本时代杂志（的确江古田日常装逼犯第一），说：“不管怎么样，我对 KID 那种小贼一点兴趣也没有。”

“哈啊——？” 黑羽脱口而出，三人都同时转向他，黑羽猛然醒悟，连忙说：“KID 大人怎么能称之为小贼啦！”

青子撇了撇嘴，无视黑羽的日常 KID 脑残粉行为，白马扫了他一眼，兴趣缺缺地低下头，继续看他的杂志，“反正我的目标不是他。”

黑羽：“……”

不是吗？

当初吵着要来现场的是谁？？

为了 KID 回日本的是谁？？？

你这是被服部穿越了吗——！！！

似乎感觉到黑羽目光不善，白马抬起头来，然而红子抢先一步挡在他的面前，单手叉腰，说了一句什么，然后。

青子：“白马你脸红了！”

差点忘了这是魔女的红魔术鼎盛期，黑羽探出脸来，十分幸灾乐祸，红子的魔性笑声中，白马脸上一点可疑小红晕，故作平稳地说：“才没有！”

才没有？

才——没有？

十年后滤镜不同凡响，黑羽突然发现17岁的白马不仅中二，还有点可爱，两眼弯成毛利小五郎，眼睛一转，计上心来。

“啊呀——” 黑羽双手背在脑后，将椅子险险后仰，“连白马少爷都抵挡不住红子的魔力——那可得排队呢——”

“……”

白马的眼睛转向他，脸上红晕未退，眼神却变得警觉，又有点礼貌的惊讶，像是根本未曾注意到过他这个人，黑羽隐隐意识到不对，然而红子已经转过头来，用手遮嘴，十分兴奋，两眼弯弯，说：“是排在黑羽同学的后面吗？”

黑羽：“……”

送命题，黑羽无法回答，眼睛继续斜向教室后方，白马又开始看杂志了，一点都没有兴趣观察这边，这太反常了，难道不应该为 KID 的事挤兑上几句吗？黑羽陷入沉思，过了片刻，觉得教室里空气开始缓缓凝固，很是莫名其妙，回过神来。

红子：“……”

得不到回应的红魔女很生气，17岁，中二期，不好应付，后果严重，十年后的黑羽完全忘了这茬，浑身汗毛竖起，脱口而出：“我去洗手间！” 于是尿遁而走。

黑羽在洗手间磨磨蹭蹭，待到上课铃再次响起，觉得安全了，从后门溜回教室。路过白马的课桌，探头看了一眼，这家伙还在盯着杂志，什么世界有名的幻术师，哦豁你还来劲了，黑羽想，是老子的魔术不好看吗？黑羽心中颇为不爽，然而回忆了一下想起绯红之泪的事件白马并未在场，不免觉得有些无聊，于是心不在焉地托腮了一节课。

课间的时候白马一直在手机上搜索资料，头也不抬，一点都没有要过来找他麻烦的意思，这实在是超出黑羽的认知，事出反常必有妖，黑羽忍了一节课，两节课，午休无事发生，下午无事发生，一直忍到放学，白马收拾了书包，直接走了，黑羽：“……”

青子探过头来，半边眉毛扬起，说：“快斗你今天很反常喔。”

“啊？” 黑羽说，“有吗？”

“我说你啊，”青子一脸不爽地说，“上课心不在焉也算了，总是回头是怎么回事啊，是后面黑板上有什么吗？”

黑羽看着十年前的青梅竹马，心中动了一下，做个鬼脸，拉着长音说：“有也不告诉你——”

“什么啊！” 青子皱着脸，“真是的，快斗这家伙！”

黑羽嘻嘻笑着跑出教室，又朝她挥了挥手，心中飞速转动，虽说以前也有过奇奇怪怪的梦境，这是第一次他在梦境里对周围和现实记忆完全感知，这算是什么，清醒梦？

大概在这里入睡就能再次醒来了吧，黑羽想。如果没记错的话，今晚还需要好好打斗一场……

黑羽的脚步停顿了一下，又快了起来。

“寺井爷爷！”

黑羽紧紧抱住十年前老爸的助手，寺井黄之助有些惊讶，反手摸摸他，说：“怎么了，快斗少爷？”

黑羽吸了吸鼻子，说：“没什么。您还好吗。”

早上刚见过，寺井黄之助十分纳闷，说：“少爷是要取消今晚的活动吗？”

很久没人喊他少爷了，黑羽心里说不出的滋味，然而寺井只是奇怪地看着他，于是只得按着记忆里发表了一通中二宣言，什么永不退缩，绝对不会放弃之类的，寺井一脸无奈，点了点头，说：“那祝你平安无事。”

“安心啦，”黑羽弯起眼睛，“我一直都过得很好。”

寺井一一和他交代了晚上的注意事项，又检查了装备，最后把他送到现场，电梯里，黑羽按记忆里戴上帽子，又转过头，对寺井说：“一直以来谢谢您的照顾啦，老爷子。”

寺井大惊，道：“不要说这样丧气的话啊！少爷！你是有什么预感吗？不然还是取消吧？你要是有什么三长两短，我没脸去见盗一老爷啊……”

许久未闻的唠唠叨叨，黑羽很是亲切，按了按帽子，露出一个笑容，说：“放心啦老爷子！交给我就好！”

寺井看着年轻的快斗，和盗一当年一模一样的张扬神情，少年翘着大拇指，指着自己说：“我可是天下第一的怪盗 KID 啊！”

黑羽走出电梯，寺井望着小少爷的背影，默默在心里道：看样子是真的不需要太过担心呢，盗一老爷。

绯红之泪事件完美解决，就和记忆里一模一样，这次黑羽更是学乖了，连擦伤都没有，100%通关率，很是满意，晚上又和17岁的青子去吃了冰淇淋，非常唏嘘，青子和每一个高中生一样在为即将到来的升学考烦恼，黑羽和她说：“安心啦——青子的话无论怎样都不怕啦——”

“真的吗？”女孩子双眼亮晶晶地看着他，“还真是难得听到你说出这样的话啊！快斗！”

黑羽朝着她笑笑，眼神有一瞬间真挚的温柔，女孩子愣了神，然而下一秒男孩子又露出熟悉的不怀好意的小虎牙，说：“毕竟笨蛋警部的女儿，你看你爸爸糊了那么久不也一点没事吗！”

“什么啊！”女孩子不满地说，“结果还是那个样子嘛！”

黑羽在梦里重归少年，见了故人，心情喜酸参半，心想明天醒来一定要给青子打个电话嘲笑她十年前的小烦恼，来戳穿她现今叱咤职场的白领气质，想到这里，又笑起来。回到家，和寺井老爷子讲了下事情经过，把酒言欢（“少爷！你还不到饮酒年龄啊！”——忘了这茬），聊得很是尽兴，顺便让老爷子把手头诺基亚股份抛了（“信我，快点买入苹果股份，不是水果，来来我给你操作”），聊到深夜，终于撑不住了，打了个哈欠。

“要保重哦，老爷子，” 黑羽站在卧室门前，回过头。

寺井望着他，点了点头，“你也是，快斗少爷。”

黑羽满怀复杂又满足的心情入睡，已经想好第二天要和白马好好吐槽，醒来却如雷劈，熟悉又陌生的房间，崭新又老旧的手机，一只闹钟不停地响，还在十年前。

黑羽：“……”

这问题大条了。

黑羽昨日已经抱着和故人说再见的心情把该说的话都说了，自觉中二得很，今日再见，十分尴尬，连寺井的唠叨都没听，随手拿了顶帽子速速出门。又是江古田平常的一天，白马依旧对他不理不睬，仿佛路人，青子经过昨晚倒是对他温柔了点，没有对他上课走神评头论足，黑羽偷得片刻轻松，红子还是那个老样子，用间歇性妩媚和杀人的眼神盯着他，黑羽想了又想，还是没有勇气上去让魔女帮他占一卦。

怎样才能离开这个梦境？

到底问题出在哪里——！？

黑羽心中无语问苍天，然而苍天不回答，反而被内山的粉笔头击中两次。白马一直看着那本杂志，不停在上面涂涂画画，又在手机上按按点点，黑羽忍耐又忍耐，忍不了了，勇敢地在午休时候上去碰瓷。

“白马同学，” 黑羽清了清嗓子。

白马抬起头来，礼貌的神情，“你好。”

？？？居然不是[难得黑羽君主动来找我，莫非是有事坦白]，真的奇特，黑羽调整了一下面部表情，示意了一下杂志双开页的高清照，金发幻术师，什么乱七八糟的长名字，这可比 KID 逊多了谢谢，说：“这是你的偶像吗？”

“当然不是，”白马毫不留情地说，“我对这种小把戏没有兴趣。”

黑羽：哦，呵呵，你可真行，看把你牛的，冷漠.jpg

“这是我最近在追捕的一个连环杀手，” 白马接着说，“怪盗 KID 是他的目标。”

黑羽：“……”

谁？

谁的目标？

我是谁的目标？

黑羽实力震惊，深刻怀疑自己梦中失忆，根本不记得十年前还有这么个麻烦需要处理，一脸呆滞看着对面，卡壳了。白马说完这句话又开始在杂志上做笔记（怎么连小本都不用了？），过了片刻抬起头来，“黑羽君？”

黑羽条件反射：“都说了我不是 KID 啦！”

“……”

白马的眉毛缓缓上升，神情依旧礼貌，眼神却逐渐傲慢起来，仿佛关爱智障，黑羽终于意识到哪里不对了，“诶？”

这小子还没有发现我是 KID 吗——！？？

黑羽深呼吸，立正，转身，回到自己课桌，在青梅竹马狐疑的目光下，拿起课本遮住脸，掏出手机，开始疯狂网络搜索。网上关于 KID 的报道很多，有靠谱信息的实在很少，黑羽看了半天，发现名侦探初登场，自己在江古田博物馆偷的居然是那个铜像而不是记忆中的名画，十分纳闷，趴在课桌上，开始怀疑人生。

放课后，白马照例整理书包，满心他的金发幻术师，对同班同学丝毫不搭理，黑羽被逼无奈，只得上去再次搭讪，哟，同学，放学哪里走，好巧，顺路，不如聊聊假面超人，诸如此类，结果还没开口，白马就抽出他一直在看的时代杂志递过来：“给。”

“？” 黑羽接过杂志，有点懵，白马头也不抬地继续整理书包，漫不经心的语气，“黑羽同学不是对我的杂志感兴趣吗？我已经将有用信息全部都记下了，你喜欢的话可以拿去。”

“……” 黑羽嘴角抽搐，“那还真是谢谢你了……”

“不用谢，” 白马礼貌地说，把书包背上，朝着后门走去，又头也不回地挥了挥手。“冲野洋子的专访写真在第37页。”

……

你才迷妹！

把我当毛利小五郎吗！

这推理完全有误好吗！

呵白马你完了，黑羽一脸冷漠地想。等我醒过来肯定要——

……

所以到底怎样才能醒过来啊啊啊啊——！？？

周末，黑羽依旧困在十年前，出门踩点，勇敢地去米花町碰瓷，发现万年小学生一枚，正拉着少女的手甜蜜地喊兰姐姐，黑羽嘴角抽搐半日，无论如何无法对一个七岁男孩喊出[尼桑]，遂放弃，一脸郁闷地回到江古田。在家里沙发瘫了半天，思前想后，不得要领，又翻出杂志来，仔细查看令这位臭屁侦探心心念念的金发幻术师。杂志周围做满了英文笔记，字体细密，十分严谨，看得出是强迫症晚期，又傲慢的要死，呵，黑羽暗槽，你这是以为我看不懂？转念一想又十分纳闷，对方怎么连自己智商都没查清？

黑羽心中颇不是滋味，撇着嘴仔细辨认侦探的字体。

SPIDER？

和 SNAKE 是一伙的？

什么时候多出来的？

宿敌？

不会吧？？？

黑羽把杂志拿远一点，又拿近一点，再次确认白马在缝隙里写下的是[宿敌]，心中一口老血，心想你可以啊，拱手相让了，这都哪和哪啊，你不找工藤了？（完全没有联系）

黑羽把杂志拍在茶几上，继续思考，过了片刻，神情逐渐凝重起来。

虽说一直以来做梦都是和白马双担主角……

但也的确梦见过台风天……

……

黑羽的神情逐渐恐怖。

这该不会是什么奇怪的和 NPC 谈恋爱的梦境吧？？？

坑爹呢——！！！

黑羽越想越惊恐，很是坐立不安，前后踱步，差点把屋里地毯磨出一个圈。到了傍晚，终于想出一个办法，去青梅竹马家蹭吃是也。

上次给青子做了一回人生导师，女孩子对他客气许多，晚饭很是丰盛，连带着中森警官情绪也不错，黑羽旁敲侧击，终于打听出来白马初登场那次事件的前因后果，什么催眠瓦斯，什么第一次见面就扒衣服（这倒是一点没变，黑羽心中窃喜，果然还是着我一道吧哈哈哈哈你这小子），还没有不堪回首的溜冰环节，真是太棒了，非常帅，非常完美，黑羽觉得相当可以，心情大好，连添两碗饭，努力捧哏道：“后来呢？”

“后来啊，”中森警官说，“后来就不清楚了，等我跑到天台上，那小子已经跑了，天台上全是水，也不知道他们在干什么，白马那小子晕倒了……”

“？？？”

黑羽十分惊愕，还有这一出，然而中森警官的确不在现场，再问不出更多有用的信息，黑羽吃饱喝足，再三感谢，回到家里，叹了口气。

这事实在没有第二个解决办法。

月黑风高，黑羽重操旧业，玩情趣：KID 全副武装，降落在白马宅。

白马十年如一日正在卧室书桌前看卷宗，还是那个金发幻术师的照片，黑羽心想你还没完了，伸手敲了敲窗户。

白马抬起头来，十分惊愕，往后退了一步，黑羽抬起窗户，跳进来，轻松地打招呼，“哟。”

白马面上故作镇定，然而眼睛微微睁大，已经与其相处十年的黑羽知道对方现在心里绝对慌的一匹，心下不禁大乐，索性架着腿坐在桌上，调戏17岁年轻侦探：“想我了吗。”

白马伸手去扑床头柜的手机，黑羽双眼瞪大，慢了一拍，脑子里没有过那根弦，直到白马按下第二个键，才猛然惊醒，掏出魔术手枪把对方手机打掉，白马惊而做出防备的姿势，两人相视，各自微微喘息。

黑羽内心：卧槽！你居然直接报警！

白马内心：………………（完了，黑羽绝望，居然看不出白马在想什么）

黑羽发现自己对目前情况实在有些低估，记忆里他和白马一见钟情（呸，一见就知道对方是宿敌，不死不休的那种），然而这边走向明显不对，白马看向他的眼神完全陌生，不但陌生还十分关爱智障，仿佛说着[警视厅总监的家你也敢来？]，黑羽心想我怎么不敢来，我还敢住，你他妈再这样看着我，我要发火了。

白马喊他的艺名，“KID。”

黑羽条件反射想要捧哏，哎，是我，您终于想起来了，然而觉得对方并不一定领情，尤其在自己依旧用枪指着他的情况下，于是清了清嗓子，说：“可否聊聊。”

白马满脸警惕，缓缓移动到房门前，“我们没什么可聊的。”

“……”

黑羽气得要死，又不好发作，这和以前的剧本完全不一样，那他妈还能怎么办，只能换一个剧本演了，黑羽晃了晃枪口，说：“坐下。”

白马的脸色冷下来，反而站直了身体，17岁也依然有身高优势，黑羽一脑门子黑线，调整了一下语气，说：“KID 不伤人。”

白马的眼神十分不信任，黑羽心中一口老血，只想摇晃着白马的肩膀说你是谁你还是我认识的假洋鬼子吗你连这点都不知道你也太不敬业了，然而又想到这边白马对 KID 张口闭口没兴趣，十分生气，非常委屈，心里把白马按在地上摩擦一万遍，面上依旧波澜不惊，说：“我来和你交换一下情报。”

对方一听是来讲 SPIDER 的，倒是活了起来，神色自若地将卧室的门锁了，向前走来，站到他的面前。黑羽还架着腿坐在桌上，白马平视着他，这个姿势倒是似曾相识，然而下一秒金发侦探说：“麻烦您让让。”

“……”

黑羽只得从桌子上跳下来，白马将案宗打开，一张张抽出，好家伙，铺满整张书桌还有余，眼见白马又要往地上继续，黑羽嘴角抽搐，拦住他：“能简单点吗，三句话或以下。”

白马闻言抬起头来，眼神嘲讽，语气倒是一点没变，说：“他要杀你。”

“不如排队，”黑羽没好气地说，“还有呢。”

白马有点惊异地看着他，过了片刻，又直起身，换上社交性神情，骗人放下防备的那种，白马说：“尽管我们一开始并没有给对方留下好印象，但既然现在 SPIDER 是我们的共同目标，我觉得我们应该还是互相合作一下。”

黑羽：“……”

白马等了片刻，KID 依旧用看科学怪人的眼神看着他，于是清了清嗓子，说：“对不起，我国外留学很久，可能表达的不太清楚——”

？？？你还真是走哪都这一套，还有第二句真话没有，黑羽心中疯狂吐槽，脸上神情微动，眼里眉间都写着呵呵二字。白马停了停，有些怀疑地看着他，接下来说出的后半句听起来就没那么真挚了，白马说：

“我的意思是，我们可以暂时做队友。”

“……”

黑羽这才想起自己还没把魔术手枪收起来，黑帮痞子的剧本拿反了，突破人设，这是害了自己，于是有点尴尬，归枪入怀。白马平稳地注视他，目光看似真诚，实际暗含观察，黑羽总觉得下一秒对方要掏出个小本本往上记，[怪盗 KID 热爱 COSPLAY，内心戏很多，夜访警视厅总监住宅，有自毁倾向，又或智商堪忧]，啊呸，为什么要这么挤兑自己。

屋内气氛凝固，白马缓缓再次开口，循循诱导：“经过和 SPIDER 第一次交手，我认为我们之间还是可以有合作余地的。”

哦，对，他是为这个来的，黑羽调整了一下面部表情，说：“到底发生了什么。”

白马又是很奇异地看着他，仿佛要掏本记录 [怪盗 KID 间接性失忆]，黑羽只得随口瞎编，说：“受那家伙的幻术影响，我……我记的不是很清楚。”

白马大惊（只是眉毛微微上扬而已），伸手从桌面拿笔，翻出一张文件，在空白处重重写下 [或可导致追溯性失忆？] 两条下划线，工整，完美，强迫症，黑羽想这下完锤子了，没事给对家杀手加个特技，有意思吗，只得再换一个说法，“从不同角度对比还原事件真相，不是侦探的职责吗？”

这句话深得27岁白马真传，17岁的白马愣了愣，也觉得颇有道理，黑羽好容易挽尊成功，矜持地靠在墙壁，随手拿了一个水晶球镇纸在手里把玩，气场全开地挑眉，示意对方先行。少年白马也不含糊，抽出案卷，细细和他剖解了江古田博物馆天台上发生的所有事件，用词严谨，不带感情，黑羽越听越心惊，这都是哪出和哪出，侦探英雄救盗，一管子水把他滋醒（你可以啊，黑羽想，这又是什么恶趣味PLAY），怪盗再反手救侦探，白马寥寥数语带过自己被困的场面，黑羽反而脑内喀拉喀拉小剧场放起来，喔……原来你也有被捆绑起来的一天……（完全理解错误）

KID 摸着下巴沉吟，做出一副十分认真听取情报的样子，单片眼镜不停反光闪动，白马隐约觉得气氛不对，然而又说不上哪里不对，慢慢住了口。黑羽用手套遮着半张脸，正在傻笑，发现对方沉默下来，于是调整了一下表情，说：“你继续。”

白马奇怪地看他一眼，缓缓道：“这就是 SPIDER，对外身份是Gunter Von Goldberg，他是我白马探一直追寻的，世界顶级的——”

KID 的脸色一变，眼睛微眯，很是不满的样子，白马愣了愣，还是把话说完了，“——职业杀手。”

……

有那么一刻黑羽以为对方要说出[世界顶级的幻术师]，扑克差点就要射在对方脸上，还好最后一刻白马拐回来了，金发侦探的发际线得保。黑羽心中冷笑一声，面上滴水不漏，说：“然后呢。”

“然后我得出结论，SPIDER 的目标是你，” 白马平稳地说。“所以，假如我留在你所在的日本，大概率就能抓捕到 SPIDER。”

黑羽：“……”

什么？

你再说一遍？

你到底要抓谁？？

你把大名鼎鼎的怪盗 KID 当做个不知名的节肢动物的饵？？？

我难道不要面子的吗？？？？？

KID 又在莫名其妙地瞪他，白马非常不明所以，等了一会儿，对方没有下文，于是礼貌地提醒道：“轮到你了。”

黑羽表面波澜不惊，内心着实疯狂喘息，气得两眼发黑，差点昏死过去，做了这么多年少年漫主角主线一直没收尾也算了，一朝穿回十年前，发现宿敌的位置都被人抢了，这还不如串场去帮工藤吸火力，黑羽在隔壁场被花式足球子弹火箭炮飞毛腿迫害多年，都没有现在这一刻觉得来得气愤，努力克制又克制，冷着声音说：“——”

KID 卡住了。

他不知道自己该说什么，压根也不知道天台上发生了什么，记忆里他和白马的初遇十分诗意（呸，恶意），一见如故，老友，最不想见的那种，照面就聊天气（大雪封路，迟了一点，不好意思），结尾还就蝙蝠侠和 KID 哪个更帅进行了友好交流（结果后来的后来两个人还是肩并肩去看漫威，虐缘，绝对虐缘），还有那最重要的，让他十年后依旧念念不忘的，十年前脸贴在冰面上摔得四仰八叉时候也暗自惊奇的，那句。

[为什么这么做？]

17岁的白马看着他，目光陌生，并没有太多探寻的意味，仿佛只是等他给出不同视角，这真的不是他认识的白马探，黑羽心里说不出什么滋味，有点无奈，又有点无聊，弯腰看了一会儿卷宗，把该记的信息都背下来了，抬起头，朝着年轻侦探恶劣一笑。

“你也太容易被套话了，” KID 说，双指一挥，跃上书桌。

白马速度反应过来，气得面色微红，喊道：“KID！”

白衣怪盗坐在窗台上，一个后跃就可以逃离的距离，神色有点古怪地看着他，“为什么这么做？”

白马被人抢了台词，微微一怔，不知如何回答，KID 注视着他，像是越过他在看别人，最后又扬起唇角，潇洒地朝他一挥手。

“少年，” KID 说，十分老成的语气，人生导师的样子，“追寻职业杀手是主角的事。”

白马眉毛微挑，KID 略低下头，单片眼镜不反光了，露出冰蓝的眼眸，神色难以捉摸，却有种意外的温柔，KID 继续道：“小心点，别把自己搞死啊。”

怪盗翻身一跃，消失在夜色中，白马追到窗边，将手按在黑羽方才撑过的地方，尚有余温。

“KID 吗？”

17岁的白马微蹙起眉。

黑羽回到家，瘫在床上，生无可恋，脑袋里数着电子仿真羊，实在无法入睡，翻身起来，在电脑上搜寻一通关于 Gunter Von Goldberg 的信息，从魔术师角度专业深度分析对方幻术原理，又开个 TOR，把自己的 IP 从十六个中转服务器过滤一通，打包发送给警视厅总监儿子的官方邮件。

半小时后，仿真羊和电子人在脑内下起了国际象棋，手机震动，来自白马的邮件，言简意赅，十分礼貌，略带嘲讽，[谢谢。] 另起一行空两格，[夜行有风险，也请您注意人身安全。]

……

黑羽心中暗骂，却忍不住嗤笑一声，把手机扔了，睡着了。

黑羽做了个梦中梦，梦回自己的十年前，白马中二得不行，拿着个手铐就想把他困住，黑羽什么场面没见过，小 case，轻松脱逃，对方契而不舍，还来劲了，一而再，再而三，黑羽怒道：“有完没完啊！”

白马挑战地看着他，咔地一声把自己也铐上了，声音清脆，直中心灵，黑羽猛地惊醒，环视四周，依旧是黑羽宅的卧室，拉开窗帘一看，得，还在十年前。

黑羽十分挫败，第一次对工藤感同身受（活见鬼了，好歹不是退回7岁，不然直接跳楼算了），实在不知道对方这些年是怎么过的，两眼发直看了会儿天花板，去摸手机。

手机打开，跳出两条未读短信，均来自未知号码。第一条：

[谢谢你替我挡下烟雾弹，SPIDER 不会善罢甘休，还请你下次不要这么冒险。]

烟雾弹？什么烟雾弹？黑羽一脸莫名其妙，点开另外一条，和上条间隔十五分钟：

[当然，我也不会停止对 KID 的追寻，黑羽君。]

黑羽：“……”

和昨晚截然不同的语气，这种志得意满的指认，甜中带刺的语调——

黑羽颤抖着手点开日历 APP，上面赫然写着十年前10月23日，入睡前他还在十年前9月12日，他这个梦做的断片了！

这到底是怎么回事——！？？？

黑羽抓着手机，如遭雷劈，片刻后镇静下来，高手做梦，着实与众不同，还带快进的，行吧，稳一稳，没在怕的，先看看自己断片的时候都干了什么。黑羽打开相册，一张张翻过去，作业草稿两张，随手路边拍两张，和青子的自拍一张，边上红子露了半张脸，黑羽点击放大，后面还有一个模糊的人影，十年前像素不够，看的实在不清楚，但黑羽的直觉不会有错，绝对就是白马那家伙。

白马朝着他的方向望过来，看不清神情，然而专注力不可置疑，还是那个随时随地要抓他破绽的样子，黑羽有点嫌弃，又有点欣慰，心想这还差不多嘛，混蛋，这算是终于进入主线了啊。

黑羽翻了个身，说不出什么心情，继续搜寻蛛丝马迹，打开浏览器记录，好嘛，除了自己入睡前搜寻的关于 SPIDER 的信息，还有更多的浏览历史，[幻术]，[催眠术]，[中毒]，[精神幻觉]，[精神分裂]，[双重人格]，林林总总，一言难尽，黑羽长长叹了一口气，自己年轻时候戏怎么这么多。想了片刻，黑羽在浏览器里依次搜索 [多宇宙时空]，[旅梦人]，[你可能做了个假梦]，做为给自己的线索，又想给自己发个邮件，然而以自己对自己的了解，写什么都不合适，遂放弃。

手机里没有更多线索，17岁的自己不知道在做什么，可能忙着做班上搞笑担当，又可能在为多出来的职业杀手 SPIDER 心烦，黑羽似乎有点明白自己为什么睡断片了，这是这里17岁黑羽必须经历的事，他帮不上。

那么到底怎样才能醒啊——！？

黑羽百思不得其解，一脸郁卒地来到学校，被迫复习高中课程。第二次体验升学考试题海战术，还是那么烦人，黑羽无聊托腮，数内山脸上皱纹，收获青梅竹马唠叨数句。课间白马终于不看杂志了，时不时地朝他露出若有所思的神情，行，还是那么变态，黑羽表面警惕，内心十分受用，心想你终于有点觉悟了，让什么蜘蛛毒蛇都靠边，小爷我才是这部少年漫的主角。

午休，白马终于恢复人设，过来撩他两句，什么黑羽君，最近是否辛苦，马上要考试了，业余活动还请三思，非要用专业名词的话，这个大概叫诱供，黑羽什么大风大浪没见过，微微笑，滴水不漏，完美抵挡回去，白马0，黑羽10。美中不足的是白马疯狂暗示自己夜间活动太过猖狂，似乎引起青子误解，自家青梅竹马脑洞比较大（毕竟是能把黑羽联想成蟑螂的人），沉吟片刻，说：“快斗你经常去夜店吗？难道你喜欢上了迪斯科？” 沃日，这是什么十年前的老土发言，黑羽拼命解释，越描越黑，青子10，黑羽0。白马听着听着，开始笑，笑得和回忆里差不多，有点少年的意味，看过来的眼神熟悉了点，毕竟现在也是共同秘密所有者了，然而还是少点什么，大概是时光，黑羽有点怅然地叹了口气，由衷觉得重温青春也是一件很累人的事。

晚上照例去中森家蹭饭：黑羽念起中森家多年照顾，实在不容易，决定醒来后要给可怜的银三警官买瓶好点的清酒，以示感激和歉意，当然一码归一码，耍他还是少不了，黑羽捧着哏又让中森把上次 KID 预告的事给说了，中森义愤填膺地怒骂 KID，连出预告三天啦，一点不给喘息空间啦，全科加班只后还要开总结会啦，报告写到敬老节啦，黑羽听得冷汗连连，感同身受，当机立断，心里给对方再加两瓶威士忌压惊。中森又说到白马那小子拿着一根头发去化验（这一点倒是丝毫未变，简单粗暴，没有美感，黑羽心中呵呵，白眼翻出天际），得出 KID 只有15-17岁，简直滑天下之大稽，老子从20岁就开始追了他巴拉巴拉，黑羽大力鼓掌，拼命彩虹，说：“您说得对！然后呢？”

“然后？” 中森摸着下巴，“那小子好像还听进去了，说什么 KID 的确给他感觉要更老一些……”

黑羽：“……”

老·你·个·兄·弟

黑羽抓着叉子的手不停颤抖，中森很是奇异地看着他：“快斗？你没事吧？”

“没……没事，” 黑羽深呼吸，克制克制，扑克脸扑克脸，“再后来呢？”

“我当然教训了那小子一顿啊！” 中森被官二代欺压已久，在家疯狂发泄，怒骂白马二十遍（可以可以，黑羽又开始鼓掌如雨点），继续详详细细说下一场，黑羽一听，美术馆，粉蓝宝石，得，明白了，红子也参与进来了，鸡飞狗跳的一次演出，到现在还记忆犹新，中森得得叨叨，说快斗你也在啊，还和白马君看上去很亲热（亲热？？？？黑羽吐血三千升，内心发表强烈抗议谴责声明，最好直接断交），后来再后来，多谢你啦，眼睛那么尖，树林里那么暗，居然还能把宝石找回来。

黑羽：“？？？”

树林？什么树林？

黑羽暗自镇定，说：“您倒回去点儿。树林里怎么样了？”

中森长叹一口气，用手托皱纹，十分郁闷，一脸中老年危机，说：“不知道啊，每次关键时刻都只有那小子在现场，真是太过分了，等我们赶到，他就轻描淡写，摇一摇头，谁知道到底发生了什么？”

黑羽：“……”

您这是逗我呢——！！！

晚九点，黑羽吃饱喝足都没法回家（回家了也无法逃离这奇异现实），只得再次被迫营业，十分无奈，然而牟法子呀，我也不想的啦，我有什么办法啦，怪盗 KID 幻想着背景应援粉丝大喊 Encore！Encore！，仿佛 Loki 降临地球，施施然落在白马宅。白马卧室的阳台门大开，清风拂动窗帘，宛如一出空城计，黑羽有些惊愕，再三确认门框附近没有陷阱后探头进去，看到金发侦探坐在床上，双腿交叉，随意地靠着床板，在看书。

十年前白马出现在 KID 现场，衣品堪忧，只有一件中二的福尔摩斯 COS 服，在家里穿得倒是比较正常，无他，一件白衬衫而已，领口扣子永远不扣，不知道是想要招惹谁。白马头也不抬，拿起手边的怀表，说：“你迟到了一分零六秒，KID。”

得，还是那个老样子，这个准确报时的习惯十年都改不了，黑羽已经放弃替对方治疗，大咧咧踏入门来，然而转念一想又觉得不对，这小子怎么知道我要来？

白马放下书（《连环杀手心理概论》，行吧），站起身来，朝书桌前做个手势，请。黑羽这才看到书桌前多了一把椅子，桌面上还有一杯热气腾腾的饮料，黑羽探头过去用试毒的姿势闻了闻，热可可，熟悉的非洲进口的高级货，黑羽尝了一口，里面放了一小勺海盐，提香用的，白马是个细节强迫控。

……

这才一个多月，17岁的我，和17岁的你，到底发生了什么！？

黑羽很是震惊，徐徐坐下，白马占了另一把椅子，手边一杯红茶，Earl Grey，散叶的，香气扑鼻，加班提神用，对方拿起来喝了一口，神情自然地抽出卷宗放在桌面中间，又拿出笔，黑羽条件反射地凑近一点，两人埋头看卷宗，俨然一副课外补习小组的样子。

白马开始根据他昨晚（其实已经上个月了）传送过去的资料和他开始分析 SPIDER 的行为，还是剑走偏锋的犯罪心理角度，为什么这么做？侦探讲话没有任何铺垫，仿佛小说直接切入第三章节，黑羽根本连主角配角都不认识，跟不上思维，只得故作高冷沉思状，缓缓点头，赠予意味深长的沉默。好在白马是个强迫症，控制狂，对 SPIDER 的昔日劣行记录得密密麻麻，黑羽一目十行，快速阅读关键前置剧情，又对 Von Goldberg 的幻术做出专业评点（忍不住口气酸了些，白马看了他一眼），两人鸡同鸭讲地补习一阵，居然没出差错，黑羽暗自在心里擦了一把汗。

白马分析得告一段落，又开始喝茶润嗓，黑羽终于抓住机会，佯咳一声，准备开始就小树林的剧情开始套磁。没想到白马这个老小子，十年如一日自说自话，抢在他前面，开口道：“牛顿第三定律。”

黑羽：“……”

“相互作用的两个物体之间必有相应的作用力和反作用力，” 白马说，并站起身，“我发现不光物体，有时在犯罪这件事上，相互力也是不可忽略的一部分。”

黑羽大惊，心想你可真行，这么早就开始掉书袋不说，牛顿知道你这么瞎扯，估计能气活过来，你以后可是要和牛顿做校友的人，路过那颗苹果树，不怕被砸得满脑包？

“当然不是说犯罪动机就一定和罪行互力相等，” 白马继续道，“这么想来其实也没有什么可比性。让你见笑了，黑羽君。”

黑羽条件反射地说：“谁？”

白马侧过头，微笑，将手按在卧室墙壁上一副油画下面，黑羽为了避免尴尬，躲开对方目光，细细打量起这副画。雕花金框，有点不可免俗，好在是一副风景，黑羽难以想象每天在一个人像的注视下入睡和醒来是什么体验，欧式的小房子，池塘，农场和树，天际线只有一抹蓝，连油画里都少见晴天，是英国无误了。白马观察着他，手下微微加力，油画移开，露出墙后的保险柜。

黑羽：“……”

“其实我想说的是因果。” 白马缓缓地道，拨开保险柜密码，一点都没有躲避他的意思，黑羽定睛一看，好嘛，1412，没有丝毫长进，“当然不是说宿命论什么的。”

眼看话题要从经典物理学拐到泛东方哲学，黑羽实在没心情搞这个，满脑子都在回想自己那个时空里怎么没有这等装置，回去一定要好好问问白马，一想到这个又满心烦躁，自己还回得去吗，跳窗玩暗号打哑迷你来我往你猜我逃是17岁限定的活动，十年后偶尔体验一把是情趣，全盘再来一遍老骨头还真不一定撑得住，而且……

17岁的白马还在观察他，眼神十分镇定，暗含锋芒，有种和少年人不符的沉静，这的确是白马探，黑羽想，但不是他的。

白马从保险柜里缓缓拿出一叠案卷，崭新的文件夹封面，警方最高级别秘密文档，翻开来第一页，赫然工藤优作的笔迹：怪盗 1412。

“……”

白马将 SPIDER 的案卷合起来，将 KID 的案卷放在一边，双指在期间跳跃了一下，仿佛在画一条隐形的线。“每一场犯罪都有动机，哪怕一开始看上去只是混沌一片。”

黑羽有些呆呆地看着17岁侦探的侧脸，少年的意味，眼神里有些许尖锐的隐喻，自信满满，仿佛世界上没有他勘不破的阴暗角落，不说话的时候侧脸线条却呈现出一种专注的温柔。彼时的他只是觉得白马话如其人，甜中带刺，暗藏锋芒，契而不舍地没给他一天安生日子，所有的温柔都是假象，后来宿敌变成共犯，同学变成恋人，什么时候开始的， 黑羽想不起来了，每次他往前推导，都得到同一个令他不情不愿，又无法反驳的答案。

白马的确是一个温柔的人，他不越线，他看得到你，他问你为什么。

“SPIDER 的目标是 KID，那么我想问，KID 的目标是什么。”

白马的语气平缓，仿佛不是质问，而是一场平等的对话，17岁的黑羽不知是否也透过他的眼睛在看着这一幕，黑羽觉得这句话不应该他来回答，于是摇了摇头。

“为什么这么做？”

白马的声音依旧平稳，像是深思熟虑后才问出这个问题，这倒是他会的台词，黑羽的嘴角动了一动，对上侦探的目光，按着记忆里意味昭然的邀请，慢慢地说：“探寻这个不是你的职责吗，大侦探？”

白马没有应答。

黑羽继续玩十年前找茬游戏，细细打量面前的侦探，惊奇地发现对方的瞳眸是罕见的赤棕色，在灯光下偏红，像是潘多拉，然而这不是他的白马，他看不懂对方眼神的含义，白马镇定地回视他，没有什么特别的神情，宛如对着一个陌生人。黑羽有些意兴阑珊，默不作声地把玩着装满热可可的茶杯，又不动声色地将裹着手套的指尖抹过杯沿。

白马再次开口，声音压低，“你是谁？”

“这样问就太偷懒了，” 黑羽无聊地说，“也请你稍微尊重一下我吧，大侦探。”

白马依旧没有坐回椅子上，单手撑着卷宗，侧过头看着他，说：

“我知道你是谁。但你不是他。”

“……”

黑羽停止了手上的动作，有些诧异地抬起头，白马的目光平稳，呼吸克制，胸口只是微微起伏，这是有点紧张，黑羽还是能看出来，年轻侦探的面色偏冷，说出来的话却让他内心莫名回暖，白马说：

“你不是我这个世界的黑羽快斗。”

黑羽惊奇地看着对面，没有说话，白马微蹙起眉，还没有练出十年后的气定神闲，仿佛要证明什么，又按了按卷宗，说：“不承认？那么请你告诉我，树林里到底发生了什么。”

“……”

黑羽没有回答，白马继续说：“我方才多次试探你，你都没有反应，今晚我说过的很多话，是我们近来对话的逐字重复，黑羽同学自称智商400，不至于遗忘得这么快吧。”

毕竟是十年前的少年，黑羽想，这也太大意了，简直不费吹灰之力，怪盗的脸上浮现狡黠的神情，KID 说：“我不知道你说的是谁，但是很高兴你对我如此认可。”

白马不置可否，盯着他，契而不舍地追问：“这到底是不是 SPIDER 的幻术？”

“应该不是，” 黑羽如实答道，“那个 SPIDER 说到底只是一个蹩脚又心术不正的幻术师而已，没有这么大的魔力。”

白马微微扬眉，“这句话就足够作为证据证明你的确不是他。”

白衣怪盗朝他微笑，“是吗？推测而已，这是无法呈堂的，大侦探。”

白马抿了抿嘴，不说话了，只是观察着他，神情里带着警惕，黑羽反而心情上扬，在椅子上转了一圈，又按了按两本案卷。KID 的略厚一点，黑羽翻开来快速看了看，上面批注得密密麻麻，墨迹还很新，看样子对方依旧为了 KID 熬夜，主线步上正轨，黑羽翘起唇角，对17岁的自己默念，你看，高手，不怕，一把过，永不放弃的骑士要来挑战主角大 BOSS 了，你可别慌啊。

白马还在看他，黑羽放下案卷，坐回到椅子里，向后仰去，语调轻松地说：

“你说得对，我不是你的黑羽。”

侦探敏锐地捕捉到了他语句里的特有用词，扬起一边眉毛，重复道：“我的？”

“啊，” 黑羽朝他露出牙齿，“But a gentleman never tells。”

白马的另一边眉毛也挑了起来，这句话的意义对于一个英国人来说再清楚不过，白马神情不变，脸却慢慢地红了。黑羽心情大好，开启胡言乱语模式调戏清纯少年，什么合法是不可能合法的，真的合法了也不可能合法的，你的宿命就是做永不出场的男二，不过别慌啊，有 KID 大人罩着你，流落天涯也给你口饭吃，白马听着听着，面色越发惊异，黑羽表面波澜不惊，内心笑得像个青蛙，然后听见白马说：“你……你也会幻术？”

黑羽低下头，看见自己的身体正在逐渐变得透明，愣了一下，心情又不住轻松起来，摇摇头，朝着对面说：“我可是一个伟大又正经的魔术师，你不要认错了。”

白马看上去还想继续问，然而黑羽摇了摇手指，站起身，说：“剩下的就要靠你自己了，不要忘了你的职责啊，大侦探。”

白马微微点头，仿佛觉察到什么，两人眼神相汇，侦探的神情变得认真，说：“我一定会抓到他的。”

“抓到谁？”

黑羽倒退着走到阳台，跃上栏杆，以十年前熟悉的姿势，朝年轻的侦探行了个礼。

“你可不要认错人了啊。”

怪盗侧过头，狡黠的神情，侦探注视着他，同样笑了笑。

“不会，” 白马说，神情自信，目光专注，为17岁的他编织细密的网，等在他的过去和未来。

“你不是一直都在我面前吗？”

END


	2. 十年后番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑羽醒来后的番外

黑羽在座椅上动了一下，醒了，坐直，张望四周。身边的人转过头来看了他一眼，又把目光放回到道路上，“怎么了。”

窗外，夜深了，高速公路两边路灯不断后退，黑羽转过头，驾驶座上的白马神情随意，昏黄的灯光映得对方侧脸线条温柔，从神情到身形都已经褪去17岁时候的青涩，又低头看了看自己，身上还穿着参加培训用的西装，这的确是他的27岁社畜世界，于是长长地吐出一口气，往后靠了靠。

“终于回来了，” 黑羽咕哝着，“这实在是……”

白马略是好笑地看了他一眼，这眼神太过熟悉，黑羽周身回暖，抬手抓了抓头发：“我睡了多久。”

“才十五分钟，” 白马说，“你是又做梦了吗。”

“这得治……” 黑羽两眼发直地说。

白马笑起来，“这次又梦见什么了。”

“这次真的是，”黑羽面无表情地说，“我爱着你，你却爱着个傻逼。”

白马：“……”

“字面意义上，” 黑羽接着说，“只有后半部分是真的，前半部分你再努力努力吧。”

白马冷静地看着道路，神情逐渐收敛，十年如一日地习惯性根据对方的跳跃性思维开始推理，然而这次实在线索不够，没有成效，过了片刻，目光斜移过来，又回到高速公路上。黑羽笑嘻嘻地看着他，双手枕在脑后，又伸手过去，十分调戏地勾了勾他的下巴。

白马的眉毛高挑，黑羽收回手，自娱自乐地笑了五分钟，又拿起手机，哼着歌开始刷起来。

“到底发生了什么，” 白马说。“感觉是个与众不同的梦境呢。”

“很意外吗？” 黑羽吊儿郎当地说，“压倒你了啊。”

“唔，” 白马说，“黑羽君假如真的这么热衷于做这种梦的话，那就必须重新审视一下我们的娱乐安排了。”

“想什么呢，” 黑羽一拍也不慢地说，“这还没到周五呢，等着吧。”

白马笑起来，黑羽斜睨着他，挑衅地动了动眉毛，又十分开心的样子，伸了个懒腰，说：“啊——终于结束了，真是累死。”

“集训很辛苦吗？”

“当然啊，去外地不说，” 黑羽说，拉了拉领带，“还得穿成这副样子，简直太莫名其妙了，你每天都怎么忍的啊？”

白马弯起唇角，毫不在意地道：“黑羽君不是很喜欢我穿正装的样子吗。”

“有吗？” 黑羽头也不抬，“还是不要这么自作多情了吧。”

白马漫不经心地瞥他一眼，唇边的笑意深了点，黑羽的耳尖不可控制地烧了起来，欲盖弥彰地盯着手机，说：“看路看路。”

阿斯顿马丁下了高速，回到城市内里的主干道，大都市霓虹灯闪耀，街边挂满了电子展示屏，广告牌闪动着最新的网飞电视剧预告，这是他的时间线，已经快速卷过的十年。黑羽在手机上按了半天，并没有查到更多的信息，于是把手机扔了，扒着窗户看街边的高科技电子广告牌。

白马带笑的声音在身边响起：“黑羽君今天怎么这么热衷看夜景。”

黑羽瞬间弹直，“这只是街景而已吧！你——”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽方才发觉上当了，话说到一半硬生生咽下，清了清嗓子，说：“你够了啊。”

“唔，” 白马慢条斯理地说，“那么看来黑羽君是想再玩一次推理二十题了。”

“你适可而止吧！” 黑羽满脸腾红，“你还真是满脑子都是这件事啊！”

“啊啊？” 白马故作惊讶地说，“不是黑羽君自己说天天梦见和我上床的吗？”

“哪里就那么夸张啊——！” 黑羽抓狂道，“你这也太——太——”

黑羽气息不匀地喘了一会儿，声音小了下去，嘀咕道：“这还真是回来了。”

“？” 白马略是好笑地瞥了他一眼，黑羽往后一瘫，发自肺腑地说：“年轻也有年轻的好啊——”

白马摇了摇头，没有对他毫无上下文联系的发言做出评价，黑羽两眼直视前方，挣扎了一会儿，说：“哎。”

白马略微侧了侧头。

“你——” 黑羽抓了抓头发，语言组织了几次都觉得自己像是白雪公主里那个手持魔镜孤芳自赏的恶毒皇后，索性换一个剧本，清了清嗓子，恶声恶气地说：“除了我，你还看上了哪些魔术师啊。”

“……”

白马很是惊奇地看了他一眼，又迅速转回到道路前方，蹙起眉，说：“你到底梦见什么了。”

“啊呀——” 黑羽吊儿郎当地抱着手，“配合一下。回答我的问题。”

“我对魔术师这个群体本身没有兴趣，” 白马直白地说，“我只对一个魔术师有兴趣，你知道的。”

“……”

黑羽放下手，有点牙疼，觉得把自己套进去了，欲盖弥彰地摸了摸自己的脸，说：“哦。”

白马又若有所思地发出一个单音节，说：“没想到黑羽君居然会在这一点上有不安的心情。”

“哪有！” 黑羽怒道，“根本不是你想的那个样子。我是个伟大又正经的魔术师，你可别搞错了。”

“当然，” 白马随意地道，“You are always full of magic。”

白马的语气温柔，词句中的歧义意味昭然，黑羽面上不耐，心中却颇是受用，目光转过去，身边的人刚好也瞥过来，白马弯起唇角，于是黑羽又脸红了。

“嘁，” 黑羽戳着手机上的小挂件，“你知道就好。”

“黑羽君今天的确有点反常呢，” 白马说，“是受了很大触动吗？”

“触动什么的，” 黑羽说，“也谈不上——你查案时候有遇见过叫 SPIDER 的人物吗。”

话题转变太快，白马的眉毛高挑，唇边的弧度还在，眼神却犀利了起来，神情恢复专注，说：“印象中并没有，我需要再去确认一下。”

“哎，” 黑羽说，“不要那么兴师动众了，也不是什么有依据的事情。”

白马没有说话，神情重归沉静，黑羽叹了口气，说：“Gunter von Goldberg —— 是个幻术师。但好像并不是什么真实存在的人物……” 至少目前在这个世界不是，黑羽暗自想道。

“是这样吗，” 白马说。

黑羽把手机在指尖转来转去，没有接话，思绪飘散开去，过了片刻，白马说：“von 是德国贵族特有的姓氏前置，如果此人的确存在，应该还是有迹可循的。”

黑羽有些惊奇地看过去，17岁的白马和他说过一模一样的话，这还真是跨时空重叠的侦探思维，不由佩服起来，说：“你可真行。”

白马敏锐地捕捉到他语气里的嘲讽，再次略是好笑地蹙起眉，“又怎么了。”

黑羽叹了口气，回想起17岁侦探尚未完全练出的青涩神情，双手枕在脑后，向后仰去：“你啊——”

跑车打灯，变道，转弯，街道边的大树映入眼帘，接近他们共同的家。

“假如有机会回到10年前，” 黑羽斜睨着他，“你会回去吗？”

白马想了想，说：“大概不会吧。”

“喔？” 黑羽感兴趣地直了直身子，“有点意外啊。一般中年危机的老男人不都很想重温青春的吗？”

“所以黑羽君是很想重返少年吗？” 白马严肃地说。

“别以为你在开车我就没办法动你啊！” 黑羽怒道。

白马笑起来，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，说：“为什么。”

“因为限制太多，” 白马随意地道，“17岁的我们并没有那么多的选择，不是吗。”

黑羽回想起三点一线的学校，警局，和家里，放学后的江古田河堤，白马时不时就会消失到欧亚大陆另一头去，彼时工藤还是戴着眼镜卖萌的万年小学生，自己又常常莫名其妙地被那家伙指使着卷入各种事件，生活从不在自己的掌控中，想了想，富有感情地叹了口气。

“这么想想挤早高峰也不是什么大不了的事，” 黑羽牙疼地说。

白马将阿斯顿马丁停在车位里，黑羽跑上台阶，从包里翻出钥匙，打开门。身后传来车钥匙上锁的声音，白马跟进来，黑羽站在玄关换鞋，习惯性地单脚跳来跳去，白马从背后扶住他的手肘，又微微加力，把他转过来，空余的指尖抵住他的下颚。黑羽站直了身体，抬起脸，白马微笑地看着他，近乎绅士地在他的唇上落下一个吻。

“尽管17岁的时候也时时和黑羽君在一起，” 白马低低地说，“但和现在比起来，还是差了很多啊。”

“哎，” 黑羽的掌心贴着他的胸口，唇角弯起一个心知肚明的弧度，“我就知道你是个变态。”

白马还是微笑地看着他，眼神多了些了然，“黑羽君果然是梦见了17岁的我？”

“啊，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“可比你现在可爱多了。”

白马把外套挂在衣帽架上，又回过头来看他，发出一个探寻的单音节，黑羽说：“想什么呢。”

“在想黑羽君对我都做了什么，” 白马意味深长地说，“毕竟是未成年的我呢。”

“我才不像你这么变态啊！” 黑羽说，有些心虚，声音大了点，白马很是好笑地挑起眉，眼神十分促狭，黑羽的耳尖又不争气地开始烧起来了，“真的没有。”

白马还是挑着眉看他，黑羽结结巴巴地说：“就……就……反正……总归……差不多。”

“差不多？” 白马放下手，缓缓地道，“我们在17岁的时候也做了很多事情呢，黑羽君。”

“不是那种啊！！！”

黑羽甩了鞋跑进客厅，浑身奔腾，不住深呼吸，白马好整以暇地跟进来，指尖按在领带结上，笑意盎然地看着他，黑羽克制了半天，一脸残念，挥了挥手，“把你的变态想法都给我收起来。”

“有意思，”白马说。“如果有机会的话也挺想回到过去拜访一下17岁的黑羽君的。”

“……” 黑羽想象了一下，喉头动了动，斩钉截铁地说：“不行，绝对不行。”

白马略是好笑地看着他，“为什么？”

“因为——” 扑克脸扑克脸，黑羽心中默念，“像你这种吹毛求疵的侦探，肯定会打乱时间线的！啊你还是放过我吧。”

白马停下解领带的手，凑过来看了看他，又温柔地将拇指按在他的侧脸，唇边再次勾起不怀好意的弧度，“啊~，黑羽君是怕17岁的自己会爱上现在的我吗。”

“……” 心事被戳破，黑羽的脸控制不住地烫起来，“我才不像你！我还是很有品味的！”

“我同意，” 白马笑道。

黑羽炸毛：“没在夸你啊！”

白马弯起眼睛，摸了摸他的头，把领带解下挂在椅背，又坐到沙发上，一副心情不错的样子，朝他招招手。黑羽站在客厅中间，抓了抓头发，看着对面的金发青年，还是那个令他恼火万分又无可奈何的气定神闲的神情，唇边的弧度近乎恶劣，眼神却是熟悉的温柔，这是离他最近的共犯和观众，也是和他一起穿越时光的恋人。

黑羽把西装甩在一边，叹了口气。

白马朝着对面张开手，意味昭然，黑羽撇着嘴，看上去很是不情不愿，却还是磨蹭着过来了，跨坐在他的身上，拉着他的领口，“真的不是17岁啦，你还有什么爱好啊。”

“啊啊？” 白马笑着说，“这不是黑羽君一直以来的爱好吗？”

黑羽正习惯性在他的腿上调整舒服的位置，闻言瞬间就往后退，白马十年如一日看穿他的反应，双手准确地按上他的后腰，黑羽发出一个气音，跌在他的怀里。一头乱发的脑袋随即不安分地动来动去，白马侧着脸按在对方的发旋，在恋人的脖颈落下一吻，双手上移，滑进衬衫下摆，黑羽双手抵着他的肩膀，咕哝着说：“明明是你的爱好吧。”

白马抬起头，黑羽撇着嘴，眼里却满是狡黠又调皮的光，微凉的指尖抚上他的后颈，黑羽十年如一日地双手环住他的脖子，又凑近来，亲昵地抵着他的鼻尖。

黑羽的领带歪了，白马帮他解开，又放在一边，指尖又回到黑羽的衬衫领口，慢条斯理地解开两个扣子。黑羽微微直起身，因为双腿分开跪坐在沙发上，难得地占了点身高差的优势，向来不安分的恋人终于安静下来，抵着他的额头，半阖着眼睛，唇边慢慢勾起一个月下魔术师般神秘的笑。

“想什么呢，” 白马用指肚抹过他的锁骨，“黑羽君。”

黑羽的唇角更弯了一点，低低地说：“想你了啊。”

白马的眉毛微动，黑羽低下头吻他，向来别扭的恋人如此主动，虽说不是第一次，也实属难得，白马回应着对方的吻，又搂住对方的腰。黑羽放开他，又凑近来，漫不经心地轻咬着他的下唇，唇角轻扬，透过半阖的眼帘看他，浓密的睫毛阴影里只有一抹颜色，蓝得惊心动魄。

“那不是梦。” 黑羽毫无联系地说，声音很轻，像是风。

白马抬起眼，黑羽贴着他的脸，侧颊的温度烫人，他捧着对方的脑袋，手上微微动作，直视那双亮若星辰的眼睛，黑羽眉眼微弯，神情轻巧，并没有太多的线索，像是多年前降落在他阳台里的谜题。黑羽喊他的名字。

“喂，白马。”

白马跟随直觉，指尖抚上对方的侧脸，试图把这烫人的温度握在手心里。

“是我。” 白马低低地说。“Always。”

黑羽弯起唇角，轻轻叹息，像是对其盲目推理也能得出答案的赞叹，又摇了摇头，仿佛他错过了更深一层的隐藏谜面，受到主观影响的二次解读，还需努力，永无定论之时。

“无论在哪里，都不要认错人啊，” 黑羽抬起眼，“我的大侦探。”

“当然，” 白马平稳地说，十年如一日的回答。

黑羽往他的掌心蹭了蹭，闭上眼睛，又睁开，白马专注地看着他，掌心上移，抚摸着他经年杂乱的头发，又将他往下按了按。温热的唇扫过他不断颤动的睫毛，白马近乎虔诚地亲吻着他的眼睛，黑羽拉着对方的领口，指尖把玩着第二颗纽扣，又感觉到白马的唇角慢慢地扬起来。

“而且，” 白马说，声音不大，用意温暖，“无论在哪里，你都会一直出现在我的视线中，不是吗？”

白马将温柔的吻落在他的额头，“我的怪盗先生。”

黑羽笑起来，环住他的脖颈，又蹭了蹭他的侧脸。

“Always，” 黑羽说，两个人的誓言。“你知道就好啊。”

END


End file.
